This invention relates to a gymnastic training apparatus for use to develop upper body muscles and to teach coordination and balance and more particularly relates to a motorized gymnastic training apparatus.
Recreational devices such as unicycles, bicycles and skateboards are intended for operation with the user either seated or standing in an upright position. These devices result in the user developing coordination and strength for the lower body while the user is in an upright position. A disadvantage of such devices is that they do not provide the user with the means to develop balance, coordination and strength in the upper body while the user is upside down.
Training devices such as the parallel bars or the rings are intended for operation while the user is at times upside down. A disadvantage of these devices is that they are not easily portable. Further, such devices are either in a fixed position when they are in use (such as the parallel bars) or the device is only permitted a limited amount of movement when in use (such as the rings). Thus, another disadvantage of these devices is that they are not freely mobile when they are in use and thus do not permit the user the opportunity to develop balance coordination and strength in the upper body while the user is upside down and mobile. A further disadvantage of such devices is that they are not easily moved from one location to another.
In contrast to these prior art devices, the gymnastic training device of the present invention is specifically for training a person by the person grasping handles or surfaces with his hands and while balanced on his hands, manipulate the training device on a single central wheel and includes a motorized wheel which can be actuated by the hand of the user while balanced on his hands and which motorized wheel can be raised and lowered as desired by the user.